Only You
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: Canon/SasuSaku/Fluff maybe?/"Ng … k-kenapa harus denganku …?"/Sembari menatap langit sore yang begitu memukau, ia memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sempat diberikan oleh rekan satu timnya. "Karena hanya kau."/"Eh?"\Untuk Kontes S-Savers: Banjir TomatCeri—and for Alm. Arnanda Indah and Alm. Raffa PART II :'D


.

Chikuma Aizawa proudly presented—Only You—Untuk Kontes Banjir TomatCeri dan Alm. kak Arnanda Indah dan Alm. Kak Raffa :'D

'Naruto' Belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning(s)! Canon, OOCness, GaJeness, Typo(s), Rush, fluff maybe? Or whatever that you think guys ;3

.

_You-hate-this-fanfiction/my-main-chara? Pergilah-dari-lapak-fanfiksi-Chi-kalau-nggak-mau-dosa! :p #tendang_

_HAPPY-READING~!_

.

"Baiklah, terimakasih untuk hari ini ya!" Sebuah suara penuh keceriaan dilantunkan dari seorang Hatake Kakashi. Sebuah senyum tipis di balik maskernya juga terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang berada di hadapan lelaki dengan rompi _jounin_ itu hanya mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum. Sedangkan lelaki berambut _raven_ yang berada di sisi gadis berambut gulali hanya diam—tidak peduli dengan ucapan terimakasih yang terdengar dari gurunya.

"Tapi … bagaimana dengan Naruto, Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya gadis bermarga Haruno itu cemas—sembari melirik salah satu rekan satu timnya yang masih meronta-ronta—ingin dilepaskan dari ikatan tali yang mengganggunya.

Lelaki berambut perak itu tersenyum manis di balik maskernya. Ia mengelus lembut surai merah muda marun yang tergerai indah milik _kunoichi_ yang menjadi muridnya itu. "Aku yang urus. Naruto kan muridku. Jadi, tenang saja—ya? Serahkan kepada _Sensei_," ucapnya—meminta kepercayaan dari satu-satunya murid perempuannya.

Gadis beriris klorofil itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Yaaaa~!"

Lelaki berambut _moe_ yang berada di sisi gadis bermanik _viridian_ itu terlihat _sewot_ ketika melihat keakraban di antara gurunya dan gadis bertubuh mungil nan manis itu. Ia berjalan lebih dulu sembari bergumam, "huh, dasar tukang pamer."

Melihat salah satu muridnya yang berjalan lebih dulu, Kakashi dengan cepat memanggilnya. "Oy, Uchiha! Antarlah gadis kecil ini pulang!" Serunya seraya tersenyum manis—dan sukses membuat gadis yang disebut '_gadis-kecil_' tadi memerah wajahnya. Sementara lelaki yang disuruh tadi wajahnya tampak kesal.

"…." Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu menatap tajam gurunya—seolah berkata; '_Are-you-serious-Sensei?_' dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sementara lelaki dengan marga Uzumaki yang terikat di batang pohon sana juga tidak terima dengan permintaan Kakashi—yang meminta Uchiha -rival abadi dari Uzumaki Naruto- mengantar pujaan hatinya yang berasal dari keluarga Haruno. "AKU TIDAK TERIMA _SENSEEEEEI!_"

Namun _sensei_ dengan _quote_ '_Aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan_' ini tidak mempedulikan tatapan membunuh itu, dan juga teriakan tidak terima tadi. Ia malah tersenyum semakin lebar -mungkin- di balik masker hitamnya.

"Ayolah, Uchiha. Satu kali ini saja, oke?"

.

.

.

_Kaaaak … kaaaak …_

Suara burung gagak menjadi satu-satunya pemecah kesunyian di antara kedua insan itu. Si gadis tampak malu-malu melirik ke arah lelaki berambut _raven_ yang berada di sisinya. Tampak lelaki berparas tampan itu sedang menatap lautan permen kapas yang menghiasi langit Konoha di sore hari, tanpa melakukan percakapan sedikit pun—sekedar untuk memecah keheningan yang meghampiri mereka berdua.

"E-ehem!" Gadis berambut gulali -Haruno Sakura- berdehem keras, sambil menyembunyikan guratan merah yang menghiasi pipinya dengan cara menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

Lelaki berambut hitam kebiru-biruan -Uchiha Sasuke- melirik rekan satu timnya yang berdehem seperti tadi. "… Ada apa?" Ia bertanya tanpa basa-basi, dengan wajah datar yang menghiasi wajahnya yang rupawan.

Mendengar suara _baritone_ yang mengalun merdu di telinganya, kedua pipi gadis bermarga Haruno semakin memerah. Ia tundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, sementara jari telunjuk pada tangan kanan dan kirinya saling bertaut di bagian belakang tubuhnya. "Ah, anu … terimakasih mau mengantarku," jawabnya gugup.

"Hn." Jawaban singkat —sangat singkat— khas Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi itu mampu membuat rona merah kembali menghiasi kedua pipi Si Arum Manis di sisi Uchiha itu, membuat si gadis bersurai merah muda marun itu melayang-layang.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan beriringan—sampai berada di sebuah bukit kecil yang berada di suatu sudut desa Konoha. Si gadis bersurai merah muda marun masih saja menundukkan kepalanya—menyembunyikan guratan merah yang menghiasi pipinya, sembari mencari topik pembicaraan untuk mengisi keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Sementara si lelaki beriris hitam tampak cuek. Ia tampak tidak peduli dengan keheningan yang berada di antara dirinya dan Haruno Sakura—teman satu timnya.

Gadis yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu kebingungan—benar-benar kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu harus membuat topik apa. Ia benar-benar sudah—ia terlanjur gila dengan pesona dari lelaki yang berada di sisinya.

Gadis beriris hijau itu berhenti berjalan—mengikuti Sasuke yang juga berhenti berjalan. '_Ah~ _Baka-_Saku! Pikirkan topik yang paling bagus~ Ayo cepat~_' Ia membatin dalam hati—berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar bisa membicarakan sesuatu dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang ia cintai seumur hidupnya. Walau ia -sangat- tahu, pasti keturunan terakhir keluarga Uchiha itu tidak akan meresponnya dengan baik, seperti tadi.

Merasa ia tidak akan bisa mencari topik yang bagus untuk dibicarakan dengan menguras otaknya, manik _viridian-_nya melirik ke arah lelaki berbalut pakaian berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Sedikit-sedikit, ia mencuri pandang ke arah Sang Pujaan Hati—yang tampaknya tengah menatap sesuatu yang berada di langit dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar seperti biasa. Namun, Gadis Sakura itu merasa ada yang mengganjal dari wajah rupawan si bungsu Uchiha yang satu ini.

Merasa heran dengan tatapan mata si Uchiha bungsu yang tida biasa itu, _emerald_ Si Gadis Merah jambu mengikuti arah iris hitam itu melihat—menatap ke kanvas langit Konoha yang perlahan-lahan warnanya kian menggelap—seiring dengan sang Mentari yang akan meninggalkan Desa Daun Tersembunyi itu.

"Ah …." Bibir mungilnya membentuk huruf 'o' ketika melihat ke arah objek yang ditatap sang pujaan hati dengan tatapan ambigu. '_Angsa_.' Ia membatin. Dan tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum kecil terlihat dengan jelas di wajah manisnya. '_Aku sudah tahu apa topiknya!_' batinnya—senang.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengembangkan senyum manisnya. _Emerald_-nya menatap wajah tampan lelaki Uchiha yang berada di sisinya. Lalu dengan sangat antusias ia berkata, "ah, kalau tidak salah … bibi Mikoto suka angsa—"

"Ibuku." Tiba-tiba Sasuke memotong pembicaraan _kunoichi_ yang berada di sisinya. "Ibuku … suka bercerita tentang angsa waktu aku kecil."

Sakura membelalakkan iris kloforilnya heran, rona merah—yang sedaritadi terlihat di kedua pipi ranumnya—kini menghilang tiba-tiba. "Eh?" Hanya satu kata yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya—tapi satu kata itu bisa mewakili Haruno yang tidak mengerti, kenapa Sasuke –yang _notabene_-nya sangatsangatsangat pendiam, tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Sakura seenak jidat.

"Katanya … angsa itu lambang kesetiaan," lanjutnya dengan nada datar—dan tak luput ekspresi datarnya yang selalu membuat wanita manapun menjadi terpesona karenanya. "Apa kau juga berpikiran seperti itu?" Ia bertanya kepada _kunoichi_ yang kini menatapnya heran; Sakura. Mata setajam elang itu menatap tajam iris _zamrud_ yang tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa Uchiha Sasuke bertanya kepadanya.

"Eh? A-apa?" Sakura yang bingung langsung kelabakan begitu Sasuke menanyakan hal tersebut. Wajahnya sontak memerah karena malu. "A-aah … i-ya …." Ia menjawabnya malu-malu, lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya—untuk menyembunyikan gurat merah yang kembali menghiasi pipinya.

"…." Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu tidak membalas lagi jawaban dari Sakura. Kini, _onyx_-nya kembali terfokuskan kepada kumpulan angsa yang terbang menghiasi langit senja Konoha yang begitu indah. "Dia bilang … kalau punya tim nanti, Aku harus seperti angsa." Ekspresi yang sedikit berbeda, kini bisa terlihat dengan jelas di wajah rupawan dari Sasuke yang terkenal akan ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu datar—tidak pernah berubah-ubah.

Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan itu membelalakkan matanya—lagi. Perlahan-lahan, ia mengangkat kembali wajahnya—lalu melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang—ekspresi penuh keputusasaan kah?

"Tapi Aku takut kalau tidak bisa menuruti keinginan Ibu." Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan segala ucapan yang kini melanda perasaannya.

_Deg!_

'_A-apa … tidak boleh …!_'

"Sasuke-_kun_ …." Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang masih menatap kumpulan angsa yang kian menjauh dari jarak pandangnya. "Aku yakin, Naruto, Aku, Sasuke-_kun_, dan Kakashi-_sensei_—kita semua akan tetap setia!" ujarnya, menyemangati Sasuke yang tampaknya mulai gundah gulana—entah karena apa itu. "Kita akan tetap bersama, sebagai tim Tujuh, sebagai keluarga, Sasuke-_kun_!" sambungnya, sembari berusaha tersenyum.

—Walaupun jauh di lubuk hatinya, seorang Haruno Sakura juga takut kalau kalimat terakhir yang sempat diucapkan pujaan hati benar-benar akan terwujud. Buktinya, detak jantung itu terdengar tidak beraturan. (Ah, tidak, tidak mungkin, Nona!)

"…." Lelaki pemilik sepasang kristal hitam itu terdiam—seolah mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang berada di dalam hati si gadis _pinky_ yang satu ini. "…terserah apa katamu," ucapnya datar, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

"Aaa—S-Sasuke-_kun_ …!" Gadis itu —tanpa sadar— memanggil sosok lelaki berambut _raven_ yang memunggungi gadis kecil itu.

Lelaki itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Ia putar kedua bola matanya bosan, lalu melirik tajam _emerald_ indah yang terukir jelas di wajah ayu Haruno—karena menganggap rekan satu timnya melambat-lambatkan perjalanan. (Oh, padahal engkau juga telah melambatkan perjalanan, Uchiha.)

"Akh!" Sakura segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak sadar telah membuat seorang Uchiha marah seperti ini—bahkan sampai melirik ke arah dirinya sekarang. '_Akh, seharusnya kau lupakan pemikiran bodoh itu, Sakura!_'

Merasa kesal karena si Arum Manis tidak melanjutkan apa yang ia ingin katakan kepada sang Uchiha, Sasuke menanyakannya lebih dulu. "Apa?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Cepat katakan."

Ia menggeleng lagi.

"Hei, cepatlah."

Sakura menggeleng—kembali menolak untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Lelaki itu mendengus kesal melihat Sakura yang tampaknya benar-benar keras kepala—tidak mau memberitahukan alasan kenapa ia memanggil seorang Sasuke. Lalu kembali iris Uchiha bungsu menatap jalan yang berada di depannya. "Ya sudah."

Permata hijau itu membelalak ketika mendengar dua kata yang dilontarkan oleh sang bungsu Uchiha. '_Eh? K-kok jadi tidak mau mendengarkan?_' batinnya—kalang kabut. Lalu segera mengejar lelaki pujaan hatinya yang berada tidak juh darinya sambil bertanya. "Aaa—k-kenapa Sasuke-_kun _menceritakannya kepadaku?"

Lelaki yang menyandang marga Uchiha pada namanya itu sontak berhenti begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Si Arum Manis. "Memangnya harus dengan Naruto?" Ia balas bertanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa, sembari menatap _zamrud_ itu.

Iris _viridian_ itu terbelalak ketika mendengar kata _Naruto_ dari mulut seorang Uchiha. "Eh?" Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan, sebagai rasa bingungnya terhadap ucapan Sasuke yang memang selalu setengah-setengah. Hingga harus membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya harus berpikir dulu.

Lelaki itu menyeringai kecil ketika menatap wajah bingung dari rekan satu timnya. Lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan—bermaksud agar tidak menabrak sesuatu di depannya nanti. "Sudahlah, ayo pergi."

'_E—eeeeh? S-sekarang?_' Sakura kembali membatin, karena tidak mau ia segera pulang dan berpisah dengan lelaki yang sangat amat dicintainya. Dan karena itu, ia pun nekat memanggil Uchiha Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya—sekedar untuk berbasa-basi, sekaligus menghilangkan perasaan penasaran yang tiba-tiba sajahinggap di daam sanubarinya.

"Aaah! T-tunggu!" Gadis itu kembali berteriak, meminta lelaki tipe _kuudere_ ini kembali berhenti dan —mungkin— akan bertanya lagi kepada Sasuke yang berhubungan dengan 'curhat' Sasuke tadi.

Lelaki itu mendengus kesal ketika mendengar permintaan Sakura. "Apa?" Ia kembali melirik ke belakang—ke arah Sakura yang sekarang tengah menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

Sakura yang melihat ke bawah—melihat dedaunan kering yang ia injak— menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan malu-malu. "Ng … k-kenapa harus denganku …?"

"…." Sasuke diam seribu bahasa, ketika mendengar jawaban —sekaligus pertanyaan— yang dilontarkan oleh Haruno. Permata hitam itu hanya menatap penuh makna iris hijau yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Apa harus kujawab?" tanyanya, dengan nada kesal.

—dan sontak nada pertanyaan yang tidak mengenakkan hati itu langsung membuat Sakura ketakutan, takut kalau Sasuke akan marah kepadanya kalau menjawab 'iya'.

"Aaa—t-tidak … tidak dijawab juga tidak apa-apa …," jawab Sakura—sembari tersenyum —terpaksa— ketika melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Lalu segera berjalan cepat mendahului sang Uchiha bungsu. —Agar gadis Haruno tidak melihat wajah marah dari sang Uchiha. (Ia terlalu takut untuk melihat wajah marah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, entah kenapa.)

Sasuke menghela napas ketika melihat gadis di depannya tidak melihatnya lagi. '_Dasar …,_' batinnya—seringai tipis di wajah tampannya turut terukir dengan jelas.

Tak mau kalah, lelaki bersurai hitam itu berjalan lebih cepat—mendahului langkah sang Haruno. Sontak permata klorofil itu melebar ketika melihat sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya, menunjukkan punggungnya di depan Haruno Sakura.

Sembari menatap langit sore yang begitu memukau, ia memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sempat diberikan oleh rekan satu timnya. "Karena hanya kau."

"Eh?"

'—_Hanya kau yang bisa menggantikan Ibuku di hatiku, Sakura._'

END

A/N : …Chi ternyata payah di bidang _fluff _ ;w; (ngelirik beberapa _scene_ di mana ada adengan _hurt_—si Sasu seolah lagi nahan kesedihannya) *gelundungan* Ah, biarin deh. Yang penting bisa mempersembahkan satu fanfiksi buat BTC. X'D /terharu~

.

A lot of thanks for reading~

Feedback? Review?

.

(29/07/2012) Chikuma Aizawa


End file.
